


You're My Eternity

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Eternity [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soul Bond, Vampire!Brian, Vampire!Carter, Werewolf!Owen, Werewolf!Team Toretto, Werewolf!Vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince wants to make Brian his mate.  The vampire has a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “My Time in Your Eternity.”

Dom looked up as a large wolf entered the garage.  Standing broader and taller than your average dog, the tawny canine was an attractive mix of browns ranging from dark to light.  A black studded collar was around his neck, which had a leash attached to it.  At the other end of the lead was a leggy blonde vampire who smiled at Dom, hand coming down on the wolf’s head that easily reached his hip.

“Seriously V?” the pack Alpha asked skeptically.

The wolf shifted forms and gave a shrug.  “What?  Leash law.”

Jesse started cackling off to the side and Leon covered his face but was clearly doing the same.  Letty was crouched next to a customer’s car, her face breaking into a large grin as she laughed openly.  At least Mia was being supportive- if by only shaking her head in amusement could be considered supportive.

Brian smiled over at Vince, kissing his cheek.  “S’ok babe,” he mentioned.  “I think you look cute all furry.”

“Comforting,” Vince deadpanned.  However he started to smile despite himself when he felt the collar tightening.  Because of the added girth of his neck in wolf form, Brian had to loosen it for him to shift.  And since the vampire knew him so well, he was aware Vince preferred to feel it snug against his skin.

Once done, Brian unclipped the black leather leash they’d bought to match.  “Better?”

“Much.”  Vince leaned in to press their mouths together in a warm, tender kiss.  “See you later?”

Brian nodded in confirmation.  “Maybe we can grab lunch together.”

“Would like that,” Vince rumbled, capturing the vampire’s lips again.

“Sometime today V,” Dom groused, though his lips were quirked into the hint of a smile.  Once the blonde said his farewells to the pack and made himself scarce, the Beta approached his pseudo brother.  “What’s on your mind?”

Vince snorted and shook his head- Dom knew him far too well.  “Wanted to talk to you ‘bout somethin’ but it can wait.”  The Alpha gave him a look however and so Vince nodded his head towards the office.  It was sound-proofed special for their sensitive hearing so they would be able to have a private conversation.  As soon as the door shut, Vince got straight to the point.  “Want Bri to come out for the full moon.”

Dom didn’t bother hiding his surprise.  The full moon run was strictly pack only, just as it was with any other were pack.  The pair had only been together for a couple months and there hadn’t been any talk of Brian joining them before.  Then again, Vince had only recently made the move out of the pack house to live with Brian.  It was a huge step in their relationship as it meant going completely against instinct for the wolf.

The offer had of course been made for Brian to move in with them- he was accepted as pack after all.  However the vampire was a more solitary creature and he rather liked the home he had procured on the Malibu coastline.  He wasn’t completely opposed to the idea but Vince could tell he was reluctant to dig up roots and so he’d made the decision for him and moved instead.

Since then Brian had made it a habit to drive the wolf to the garage for work most days and they would join the pack for weekend cook-outs or fun out in the woods.  Vince could have easily driven himself but the blonde shrugged it off and said he liked to be able to do it. Brian claimed it also gave him an excuse to handle business around LA.  Although _what_ business he was exactly involved in was still a mystery to Vince- all he knew was that it involved nightclubs.

“Have you talked to Brian about it?” Dom asked, not sure how to take his Beta’s request.

“No.  Wanted to ask you first.”

“That’s not really somethin’ I think I can agree to V.”

Frowning, the brunette looked at the ground.  “I wanna make him my mate.”

The declaration hung in the air between them.  “Y’know what you're asking?”  Vince nodded, not looking at him.  “You’re asking me to declare that a _vampire_ is not only pack… but is _mated_ to my Beta?”  He could practically hear the backlash in the werewolf community over it.

“I love ‘im Dom,” Vince proclaimed, looking at him then with fire in his eyes.  “He’s my mate.  He’s the one I want… no one else.”

Dom sighed.  “I’m not telling you he can’t be.  It’s just… y’know how this will go over.”

Politics between vampires and werewolves were much better than they used to be back in the day.  However it was far from free of prejudice and old grudges.  Accepting a vampire into his pack would be taken by many of the ancient packs as a slap in the face.  No doubt some of the covens would have something to say about it as well.

“I don’t care,” Vince muttered.  It was childish perhaps but he really wasn’t concerned about it.  He knew how he felt.  Brian was his mate and whether he was human, wolf, or vamp Vince should be allowed to claim him just as anyone else would.

Dom held his temples and grumbled out a few curses under his breath.  “I’m not saying _I’m_ against it,” he assured.  “I’m just telling you what this might cause for the pack.”  Vince furrowed his brows in question, for once unsure of where Dom was going.  “I’ll make the call,” the Alpha conceded, “and I’ll take the heat for it if it comes to that.”

Vince took a step towards him, looking hopeful.  “Ya mean yer okay with us getting mated?”

Smiling, Dom replied, “Vince.  You’re my brother.  If you’re happy, then that’s all I care about.”

The Beta slammed into him, arms wrapping around him as he nuzzled into Dom’s neck.  “Thank you Dom,” he managed, swiping his tongue across his Alpha’s jaw.  Dom only smiled, holding onto him and rubbing his nose along the scruff on Vince’s face in return.

They weren’t really certain how the rest of the pack would take it but the pair would handle them just as they always did.  Dom just hoped for the best as Vince deserved his happiness.

* * *

When Vince pulled into the drive of the Malibu house, his eyes narrowed at the strange car in the driveway.  The Porsche wasn't one he recognized and he had half a mind to wonder if Brian's "business" that day had been purchasing a new car.  The brunette crinkled his nose at the thought- no, this car really didn't seem like his mate.

Letting himself in quietly, Vince took a few inhales.  Immediately he stiffened as he picked up on foreign aromas.  A low growl was stirring deep in his chest, fists clenching.  He heard the voice of his lover coming from the back patio and flew through the living space for it without thought.

"Brian!" he cried when he burst out the open sliding door.  His hackles raised and the growl he'd been tapering down came out in full force.  A total stranger sat under the patio umbrella with Brian, making the werewolf bare his teeth.

"V!"  Brian rose quickly, cutting off the wolf's charge and pushing him back firmly to put space between him and the stranger.  "I didn't think you'd be done so soon.  I wanted to call and warn you..."

Vince's eyes flashed, lips still turned up in a snarl.  "Warn me?"  The wolf was close to the surface, making his words more feral.

Brian nodded, running a hand down his lover's arm in attempt to calm him.  "This is my Sire."  The wolf immediately retreated, Vince's body untensing as he gazed back at Brian.  Seeing that he understood, the blonde shifted to the side so Vince could gaze at the stranger.  "I’d like you to meet Carter Verone."

The suave brunette gave a feral smile that showed off his fangs.  He was dressed in a tailored suit, lounging casually back in the wicker chair- though he looked every ounce a predator all the same.  His steely eyes pierced into Vince, like he could see into his very soul- then again, perhaps he could.

Brian's hand snaked down and took hold of Vince's, giving him a tug closer as he said, "This is my mate, Vince Hunter."

The werewolf was surprised that he'd just admitted something like that so easily to another vampire- his Sire no less.  Then again, Carter was bound to find out since the last full moon run had seen Brian officially welcomed into the pack as the Beta's mate.  Dom had wanted them to move into the pack house but Brian had turned him down- politely- saying it was still an idea he'd have to adjust to.

“Couldda just told me he was coming,” Vince grumbled, leaning into Brian’s side.  “Ya had me worried.”

Brian ducked his head, looking sheepish.  “Well he ended up coming earlier than expected.”

“Should have known better _mijo_ ,” Carter spoke to his childe with endearment.  “As soon as you told me you mated you knew I had to come.”

Looking at Vince, the blonde admitted the true purpose of the visit, “I asked Carter about doing a soul bond.”  Knowing the implications behind such a bond, Brian was quick to add, “It would make us true mates.”

“I thought it was outlawed,” Vince replied.

In the old days, vampires and werewolves would have soul bonds but it was far from what Brian was suggesting.  It tied the pair together, making a werewolf essentially immortal.  Except if the vampire died, so did the wolf.  It was used as a way to keep guard dogs- a werewolf would fight viciously to protect his master if it meant his own life was on the line.

“Without consent,” Carter agreed.

“Are you seriously old enough to even know how to do it?” Vince asked skeptically.  It had been at least a millennia since the practice was done that Vince knew of.  Carter only grinned.

“He’s done it,” a voice spoke behind them, causing Vince to whirl around, “with his own mate.”

“Jesus Owen!” Brian scolded.  “Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

“We really need to get him a bell,” Carter concluded.

Vince however wasn’t finding the humor, growling deep in his chest and readying to pounce.  This one was another werewolf.  It didn’t matter that this Owen knew Brian and that the vampire was alright with his presence- this stranger was in his home, _his territory_.

He felt himself starting to shift until a hand grabbed his collar and yanked.  “If you break that collar,” Brian threatened, “I swear…”

Cowed by that, Vince backed down but only a little.  It was enough to make Owen laugh, which earned him a cutting look from Brian as well.  The wolf threw his hands up in surrender.

“Relax baby,” Brian encouraged.  “Owen’s pack.”

Vince crinkled his nose at that.  “You’re _our_ pack.”

Brian smiled softly.  “Yeah.  But I was his pack first.  Carter and I are all he has left.  You understand?”

Vince believed he did.  It wasn’t much different than if Brian was a wolf from a different pack.  His home pack would always have been his as much as his new adopted pack would have been.  Smirking at the thought, Vince remarked, “Guess I know why you get so much ‘bout wolves now.”

“Yup!  Daddy taught me everything,” Brian chirped.

“Pup,” Owen joked, “I think you’re old enough to stop calling me that.”  Brian only stuck out his tongue.

“Perhaps,” Carter spoke up, “now we can all have a calm conversation now?”  He gestured with his finger towards his mate.  Owen smiled softly as he walked around the other couple to his vampire lover.  They traded a warm kiss before Owen actually sat at Carter’s feet, head laying comfortably on his knee.

Brian shook his head, chuckling.  “Some things never change.”  He tugged at Vince, guiding him to sit in the chair next to him.  The brunette wasn’t taking his eyes from the other wolf however.  “It’s okay babe,” Brian assured, scratching him behind the ear.

As Vince leaned into the touch a low chuckle caused him to glare.  “What’s so funny?” he growled at Owen.

“Nothing,” was the cheeky reply.  “That collar looks good on you by the way.”

“Says the wolf sitting at his master’s feet like a common dog.”

Owen didn’t let that raise his hackles though, allowing it to wash right off his back.  Age and experience had taught him to ignore such jabs.  This young pup in front of him would learn the same if he were to be properly mated to Brian.

“Play nice,” Brian warned them both.  Carter was only sitting back, smirking as usual which caused his childe to comment, “And you’re not helping.”

The ancient vampire asked innocently, “Who, me?”

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on,” Vince demanded.  “I’ve got a headache now.”  The wolf being so close to the surface and not allowed out was enough to frustrate him to no end.  He’d have to ask Brian to loosen his collar and allow him to run after this.

“Very well,” Carter answered, turning serious.  “My childe has told me of your relationship.  He also told me of his wishes to bond with you and we made plans for us to meet.  However when he called about the news your pack recognized him as your mate, well…”

“I think my head spun at how quickly we ended up on a plane,” Owen muttered.  “I still don’t like planes.”  He much preferred to keep his paws on the ground.

“I know _companero_ ,” Carter assured, apologizing by running his hand over Owen’s shorn hair- how he missed his longer locks.  Owen’s grey eyes fell shut in contentment, breathing steady at his bonded’s presence.

Brian looked at his own mate as he said, “I want this…  And I hope you do too.”

Vince’s lips quirked.  “I love you Bri,” he assured.  “You’re my mate.  I just… this is…  I don’t know.”

“It’s a big step,” the blonde agreed.  When Vince stayed quiet, Brian assured him, “My feelings for you won’t change.  No matter what you choose.”

“You know what the soul bond does?” Carter checked.  “It would bind the both of you together.  It would make you just as immortal as Brian.  But if he should die, your own mortality is also forfeited.”

“Wouldn’t be worth living without Bri anyway,” Vince found himself replying.  “But the pack…”

Brian frowned, threading their fingers together.  He knew about how it felt to watch those around him he loved die.  If Vince bonded to him then he would have to watch as his packmates grew old and left him.  It was a sad proposition to say the least, which was why he was surprised Vince made his decision so quickly.

“I’ll do it.”  Brian opened his mouth to question him but Vince plugged on.  “No, I don’t want to leave you behind.  It’s not fair for you to watch us all die.  To not have anyone left.”  The werewolf couldn’t stand the idea.  “I don’t want you to be alone Buster.  Never.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the nickname and Vince nuzzled at his neck.  When they first started this thing of theirs, Vince had been content to give Brian the rest of his life, to make it the best stretch of the vampire’s eternity he could.  That was before there was an option to never have to leave him behind at all.

“Whadda we gotta do?” Vince asked, his voice muffled by Brian’s skin.  Even so, Owen’s sensitive ears picked it up.

“We’ll help with that,” he assured.  “If you're sure it’s what you both want… Carter and I will be there.”

Vince’s brows lowered, looking at the other wolf.  “How old _are_ you?”

Owen’s grin had teeth, showing off his own slightly sharper than normal canines.  “I hit three hundred and fifty not too long ago.”  He laughed at Vince’s shocked expression, the sound rich and open.  “Carter has a good century on me.”

“Old man,” Brian threw in playfully under his breath.

“You’re not too old to spank,” was the dry reply from Carter.

At that Vince smirked.  “Agreed.”  That got him a swat from Brian and the wolf nipped at his neck in turn.  His mate may have passed his first century but he was still young at heart.  Giving a long sigh, Vince pressed his forehead to the top of Brian’s shoulder.  “I need to run,” he mentioned plainly.

Understanding, Brian reached up to the wolf’s collar.  It wasn’t as though Vince needed his permission and he could certainly loosen it on his own or take it off altogether, but he liked for Brian to be the one to do it.  Something about the act made him preen, knowing his vampire cared so much about him to claim him so publicly.

Loosened a couple notches, Vince licked the blonde’s jaw before the change took hold of him.  His form came easily and he shook himself all over when he stood on four paws.  It felt so good, a relief to the built tension inside him.

Of course, that meant he was closer to the beast inside him and he looked over at the pair of intruders on his turf.  Head held high, Vince moved forward a bit, ears pricked up at attention.  His tail went straight up, whole body going rigid as his lips drew back to reveal his canines.

As much as Owen was tempted to show the pup his place, he was willing to go along with things.  This was Brian’s mate and it was also _their_ territory.  There would be other days to show Vince who the dominate wolf was.  For then he would play nice.

Owen ducked his head, but only for a moment, yielding to the other wolf.  Snorting, Vince turned away in satisfaction.  That meant he missed the sly grin from Owen.

Changing into his ebony pelt, the lean wolf held his head proudly.  Carter’s fingers tangled into his fur as he ran his hand the length of his body.  “Beautiful,” he murmured, smiling at the cold nose that nestled into his neck.

A short bark drew their attention, finding that the larger tawny wolf was wagging his tail in invitation.  Owen didn’t need a second offer, bounding off.  The pair of wolves proceeded to amuse themselves in a game of chase, earlier tension forgotten in the face of their freedom.

Brian chuckled in amusement, shaking his head as he got up to join his Sire who moved to the glider swing.  “Have I mentioned I missed you?” Brian inquired, tucking his legs under him and to the side so he could lean against Carter.  He rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around him.

“We’ve missed you too kiddo,” Carter replied.  It had been far too long.  Despite being immortal and time passing far differently than a mere human's, they still felt the strain of being apart.

Brian was twenty-one when they found him, partying in one of Carter’s many nightclubs he owned across the globe.  There had been something about the blonde that brought an energy into the old vampire’s life.  It was infectious, and what was more, Owen loved him.

After his rebirth as a vampire, Brian hadn’t left them for the first fifty years, more than content with their small pack they’d created for Owen.  Carter could still remember when he was a fledgling, the way he would sleep curled up between he and Owen, protected in their embrace.  As much as Carter occasionally longed for those days, he knew Owen did so more.

“You’re growing up,” Carter concluded, sad to admit it.

“I’ve been grown up awhile now _Papi_.”

Carter dropped a kiss to his forehead.  It was true that Brian had learned a lot in his travels over the years.  He even trusted his childe to take care of some of his clubs for him since settling in the LA area.  That didn’t mean Carter was willing to give up his baby boy so easily.

“I’ll always love you,” was all the Sire could say, pulling Brian closer and simply enjoying the moment of bonding.  Soon, Carter knew he wouldn’t be able to indulge as much as he would have liked, having to admit that Brian would have his own life without them in it.

* * *

The night was perfect- clear and calm.  A cool breeze ran through the clearing in the woods, a part of the Toretto pack hunting grounds.  That night however it was being used for a very different purpose.  The pack had gathered there, along with Carter and Owen, for a ceremony of a very forgotten nature.

When his Beta had first told him what he’d decided, Dom about called for a blood hunt against Brian and his Sire.  It had taken a good long talk for the Alpha to be made to see reason.  In the end though, Vince knew it was simply that his brother was worried for him- the last thing he wanted was to see Vince taken advantage of.

But there they all were, no more misunderstandings, no more questions or hesitations, just all of their extended family gathered together.  The pair were about to be mated in the truest sense of the word.

With the full moon glittering overhead, Brian and Vince stood in the center, surrounded by loved ones.  Carter stood in front of them, Owen behind him off to the side so he was out of the way but still close enough should his mate or pup need him.  It was the ancient vampire who would oversee the binding ritual.

It was far easier than any of them would have suspected but it was the results that counted.  As such, Brian gave his wolf a reassuring smile as he pulled them flush together once they’d knelt on the forest floor.  Back during the age where this would have been a master and servant relationship, Brian would have drained Vince at his wrist.  They were lovers however, partners, equals, and it was his neck that Vince offered up instead.

Brian knew his mate’s blood by then, the rich taste of it, the obvious feral quality.  He drank long and deep, forgetting everyone else as Vince’s arms wrapped around him.  The wolf let out a soft breath into his ear, murmuring affection.

As Vince’s heart slowed, approaching the point where death clawed for him, Carter put his hand on his childe’s shoulder.  Brian had never Sired anyone himself and so didn’t know the exact technique.  He was always careful to just drink a small amount to not risk a donor dying on him- especially not Vince.

“Here baby,” he spoke softly, offering his wrist to Vince.  Again, in ancient time the vampire would have simply sliced their wrist, dripping blood into the wolf’s mouth or perhaps even having to force it down.  Vince however welcomed the bond.

Teeth pierced into Brian’s skin and he hissed at the burn, fangs flashing.  Vince gazed at him with sad eyes, a whine leaving his throat at having caused pain.  Brian only reassured him with a slight upturn of his lips, fingers tangling in messy brunette hair.  “I love you,” he whispered into Vince’s ear.  “Mate.”

Blood washed down Vince’s throat and a growl built low in his gut.  With the mating bite in place and blood traded, he could feel the physical changes taking effect.  Releasing Brian’s wrist, Vince threw his head back and _howled_ \- in pain, in ecstasy, he wasn’t sure.  Perhaps it was both.

While Brian would be feeling the new bond as well, he was already immortal and thus wasn’t experiencing the same sensations.  He remembered his remaking well enough however and was assured by his Sire that it would be much the same for Vince- all Brian could do then was pull him close, cradling the wolf in his arms.

When Vince’s senses returned he felt completely different.  Where he had always been able to find Brian- his nose and ears guiding him- now he could actually _feel_ him, like the vampire was a presence inside him.  It was a sensation that he couldn’t quite wrap his head around, but he felt lighter than he ever had before.

“Mate?” Brian asked, gazing down at him in concern.

Vince’s smile was warm as he reached up and cupped his vampire’s cheek.  “Love you too Bri.”  It was a little late but better than never.  To that Brian could only laugh.

Around them, the pack shifted into their pelts, howling up to the moon in celebration.  Even Owen took form, sitting at Carter’s feet as he did the same.  His wolfish father approached, nuzzling into Brian’s cheek before rubbing his face to Vince’s, his newest son.  Carter knelt down next to his mate, smiling a toothy grin at his childe.

The rest of the pack came over, allowing Dom to embrace them each in turn before the rest of them descended.  Scent was traded, marking Brian once again as their own but also Carter and Owen as well.  “It’s been a long time since we had pack,” Carter noted, hand falling to his mate’s head.  Owen looked up at him with loving eyes, his thoughts conveyed without need for words.

Later the newly mated pair laid in their shared bed, the first rays of daylight slipping in through the curtains.  The rest of the pack, including Owen, would still be in the woods- probably collapsed somewhere in a heap, exhausted from their energetic run under the full moon.  Carter would be awaiting his mate’s return from the guest bedroom, having insisted on taking his children home to rest.

They hadn’t particularly been interested in resting and were only then settling down after sealing their new bond in the physical sense.  Brian’s head laid on his wolf’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  No longer would he worry about having to listen to that heart slow and die- Vince would be with him always.

They had eternity stretched out before them, a world of possibilities laid at their feet.  First, they simply wished to sleep.  Eternity could wait for a few more hours.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
